


Fashion advice

by Moiself



Series: The Adventures of Brat & Sparkles [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Brat and Sparkles, Dean wants attention, Distracting Chris is his thing, Established Relationship, Jeribrose, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3817798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moiself/pseuds/Moiself
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean wants some quality time with his man, but he's busy working.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion advice

Dean noticed the box on the counter as soon as he entered the kitchen. He’d just gotten back home after dropping Ash & the girls back to their mom’s house, mainly so that Chris could get caught up with recording his links & sponsor segments for his podcast, but also so that he could squeeze in a little bit of extra time with the kids before heading back out on the road tomorrow.

Chris should have been finished by now, that was key to the plans Dean had for the rest of the afternoon, but the door to his home office was still shut and he knew without checking that it would be locked too. That had been standard ever since what had become known as The Yoga Incident. He still thought Sparkles was overreacting; all he was doing was trying out some of the DDP Yoga his husband was shilling. Not his fault if Chris found him so irresistible that he forgot he was recording and had to have him over the desk right there and then. Ok, so maybe it was a little bit his fault...he could have worn some clothes, but if a man can’t do naked yoga in the privacy of his own home then what was the world coming to.

The package had already been opened, a quick peek inside revealing an array of brightly patterned briefs. That would be the latest delivery from the underwear company that sponsored the podcast then. Not exactly his style, he was more of a classic cut, basic black kind of guy, but he had to admit, they looked mighty good on his man. His man who was still behind that locked door while Dean’s precious time at home was ticking away. For a minute he seriously considered thumping on the door until Sparkles let him in, but then a much more fun idea occurred to him. Grabbing the box & his phone he headed towards the stairs, an impish grin starting to creep across his face.

When he reached their bedroom he quickly set the box on top of the dresser, snagging out two pairs of the garish underwear at random. Two was bound to be enough for what he had planned. Stripping out of his own clothes, he pulled on the first pair, red with white polka dots. A bit of a snugger fit than he expected despite being his usual size, but that would definitely help with his little scheme.

Phone in hand he strode across to the full length mirror in the corner of the room. Standing with his back to the it, resting one hand on his ass he twisted slightly to pout over his shoulder & snap a picture. A quick check to make sure the the shot was as he wanted, he repeated it with the second pair, these ones a tweedy sort of print. One final shot, this time completely nude and he was ready for step two.

 _Need your help with a wardrobe dilemma babe. What looks best - 1, 2 or 3?_ Dean attached the three photos in the order he took them and hit send.

He didn’t hear the message tone on his husband’s phone, it was probably on silent while he was recording, but he did hear the door being flung open, and he did hear the sound of his man taking the stairs two at a time and he very did definitely hear the yell of “THREE!” that made it through the bedroom door before Chris did.

Looked like his plans were back on track after all.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A silly little thing written after a Talk Is Jericho marathon.


End file.
